Irish
" " is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Irish is an immigrant to the American West from Ireland, still possessing a thick Irish brogue. He is a dysfunctional alcoholic known to greatly exaggerate, and tell tales of which he rarely remembers the finer details. When John Marston works alongside him, he often does the hard work while Irish is nowhere to be found, further perpetuating his reputation as a bumbling drunk and a coward. Interactions Irish is one of the supporting characters in the first chapter of Red Dead Redemption. His help was suggested to Marston by Nigel West Dickens as the man who could get Marston heavy firepower and ammunition from a Gatling Gun. After saving Irish from two of his friends, and saving his friend Shaky, while also doing him some other favors, he will "help" John take over the hideout of Bill Williamson — Fort Mercer. However, when the battle starts in Fort Mercer, he is nowhere to be found until just before the mission is concluded. His excuse: "I awoke with me head in a pair of tits and it felt ill-mannered not to get reacquainted with them." In the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise," however, Irish provides John with a raft to Nuevo Paraíso and goes with him, even if he cowers while they're under fire. Epilogue After arriving in Nuevo Paraíso, is never seen again. In 1914, the "miscellany" section of the Blackwater Ledger states that an "Irish male, of unknown name, came to his death by the accidental discharge of a gun in a Thieves' Landing outhouse." *During the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", Irish mentions he was born into the world fighting and he will leave it fighting, to which John replies that he thinks Irish will leave it pissing his pants. Ironically, this predicts Irish's death in the future when his gun accidentally goes off in a Theives' Landing outhouse. Mission Appearances *"A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" *"Man is Born Unto Trouble" *"On Shaky's Ground" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" *"We Shall Be Together in Paradise" Controversy At least one news outlet criticized the portrayal of Irish as the "town drunk" who attempts to talk his way out of situations as being the "Stereotype of the drunken Paddy." [http://www.herald.ie/national-news/irish-drunk-sours-launch-of-hit-game-2187117.html Article at the Herald Online] Quotes Trivia *In multiplayer, he is placed in the Damnation section, most likely due to his crimes, and attempts to get John killed, not to mention the nuns he tried to rob. *If shot at before starting a mission, he may shoot back and possibly kill the player or simply run. During these moments, the player is unable to kill Irish. *Irish's real name is never mentioned in-game. *Irish seems to keep his revolver tucked into the front of his pants rather than in a holster. **In multiplayer, Irish's gun is not in the front of his pants, but in a holster on his waist. **When Irish puts his gun away after shooting in the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", it uses the animation like he is putting his gun in a holster. His gun can then be seen to teleport to the front of his pants. *After the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise", it is possible to kill him. However, the player needs to be extremely quick and likely will have to use Dead-Eye. *He mentions indirectly that he met Landon Ricketts. *Due to a comment Irish makes in "On Shaky's Ground", Irish may be from the city of Dublin, Ireland. *He is one of the few original Red Dead Redemption characters that does not appear in Undead Nightmare. However on occasion a Retcher may be encountered which has a striking similarity to Irish and next to the train station in Armadillo, there is a half eaten corpse, that if looked at carefully, has a resemblance to Irish, with a Repeater Carbine next the body. *He appears to be very well travelled, having been to both Mexico and Canada, a majority of New Austin, and obviously, Ireland. These claims may be untrue, however, due to Irish's consistent dishonesty. *Both of Irish's parents are referenced at one point in the game. His father's throat was slit by a Welshman, as said in "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman", and his mother was alive as of 1911, as said in "Man is Born Unto Trouble". *Irish justifies his thievery with ideals very similar in concept to Marston's, as told by his dialogue with Marston after being caught threatening a pair of nuns for money in "On Shaky's Ground". *Nigel West Dickens' relationship with Irish remains fairly ambiguous, considering he is rarely seen using heavy firearms. However, in dialogue, Irish mentions selling morphine to a friend named Shaky; Irish's drug trafficking may explain their relationship. *Irish and the character Uncle are similar in many ways, considering they both have very prominent beards, struggle with alcoholism, are fairly apathetic, only known by their nicknames, have similar facial structures and the type of "love/hate" relationship (although mostly hate) that Marston has with both. *After "On Shaky's Ground" when Irish rides off, the player can catch up to him and get back on the wagon. Doing so will cause Irish to flee, and the player is able to kill or hogtie him. *When playing as Jack Marston, it can be read in the newspaper that a random irishman accidentally shot himself inside a latrine. Probably indicating that Irish died after the events of the main storyline. Gallery Irish.jpg Irish.png|Irish's Redemption Multiplayer skin. Irish Wallpaper.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman01.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman11.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman12.jpg Rdr frenchman welshman irishman13.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble03.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble05.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble06.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble10.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble12.jpg|Irish and John Rdr man born unto trouble15.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble24.jpg Rdr man born unto trouble23.jpg Rdr_on_shaky's_ground01.jpg Rdr_on_shaky's_ground02.jpg Rdr_on_shaky's_ground06.jpg Rdr_on_shaky's_ground08.jpg|John choking Irish. Rdr_on_shaky's_ground11.jpg Rdr_irish_excuses.jpg|Irish in 'On Shaky's Ground'. Rdr_on_shaky's_ground16.jpg Rdr_on_shaky's_ground27.jpg Rdr_assault_fort_mercer41.jpg Rdr_together_in_paradise04.jpg Rdr_together_in_paradise05.jpg Rdr_together_in_paradise08.jpg Rdr_together_in_paradise09.jpg Rdr_together_in_paradise17.jpg|Inspecting the "health" of the horses Rdr_together_in_paradise21.jpg Rdr_together_in_paradise24.jpg Picture2z.png perfecto.jpg Dutches gang.jpg|Irish in Liars and Cheats Pack References Related Content es:Irish Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer Characters Category:Protagonists